Dethhonk
by KeeperOfTheReaper
Summary: The band meets an unexpected guest (maybe more, eventually) in Mordhaus. Rated M for language.


A/N: I'm going to attempt to use quirks in the fanfic. If you guys think it's horrible, just tell me in a review and I'll drop the quirks in later chapters. WARNING. This is stupid. I haven't written in a while and it might be quite obvious.

_Honk._

_Honk._

_Honk._

The honks echoed throughout the corridors of the giant ship that was Mordhaus. The sounds bounced off the stone walls, creating the assumption that there were multiple clowns honking their horns.

"What the fuck is that noise?!" Bellowed Nathan Explosion, lead singer of the world famous band, Dethklok. "And who the fuck is making it?!"

_Honk._

Was he going insane? Could the other band members hear this as well?

_Honk._

Was it a joke?

_It's probably fucking Toki._

With a furious growl, the large brute of a man swung the recording room door open, angry that his song writing had been interupted. He stormed down the hall, nearly knocking his red haired drummer into a suit of armour that stood along the stone wall.

_Honk._

"Nate'n, please tell me you hear that too."

"Yes, Pickles. I do." Nathan growled. "Where's Toki?"

"He's looking for the source of the honking with Skwisgaar." The drummer replied, then took a swig of the vodka in his hand.

"Huh. I thought he was playing like, a joke... or... uh... something... Maybe we should find Murderface... or team up with the other two. This is fucking annoying."

"Dis is bullshits! I can'ts finds it!" The brunette Norwegian declared. "Where the fucks is it?!"

"Where the fucks is what, Toki?" Skwisgaar answered with a slight sarcastic tone.

"Dats honking! I can'ts find the horns dat ams making the honking!" Toki was busy pulling the couch apart, convinced that someone misplaced their horn. The room was a mess. There were various parts of suits of armour scattered across the floor, along with cushions, flipped tables, etcetera.

_Honk._

"Pft. It's am not der, Toki."

"Den where is it?!"

"Ifs I knew dat, den I would haves shuts it up! Idiot." Skwaigaar said, crossing his arms as he gave Toki an annoyed glare.

"Hm. I wonders if Moidaface founds it." Toki said to himself.

"No, ash a matter of fact I have NOT found the shorce of the honking." The hideous man that was Murderface popped up from behind the couch.

Nathan burst through the door, followed by Pickles.

"Did you find that horn yet?" he yelled across the room. "If not, I have an idea." The two of them met with the Scandinavians and Murderface at the couch. "Pickles and I were thinking. What if the honking is coming from the vents?"

"You know, I shuggeshted that, but these ashholes thought that was a shtupid idea!" Murderface became enraged.

"Coming from you, that's understandable. No offence." Nathan said, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"That'sh... harsh, Nathan. But I guessh you're right. I'll just... keep my mouth shut from now on!" Murderface started to yell, but was ignored.

The band stood under a vent, looking up at the opening.

"Okay. Uh... I guess we should sent the smallest... one of us... up there..." Nathan declared. "Pickles, you're the smallest. Get up there."

"No fuckin' way, dude. I'm too drunk for this." He smashed his empty vodka bottle on the floor and walked away.

"Okay, then... Uh... Toki. Get up there."

"Whys Toki?" Toki asked. This hardly seemed fair.

"Because Pickles left, Murderface is too fat-"

"Hey!" Murderface interupted.

"-Skwisgaar's too tall, and my shoulders are too... uhh... wide." He put his hands together to give Toki a boost, so that he could pull himself up into the vent.

"Its sounds louder ins here!" Toki called out to them as he crawled through the vent. The honking became even louder.

_HONK._

_HONK._

_HONK._

He heard someone or something getting closer. Suddenly, Toki felt something crash into his face.

"OW! Whats the fuck?!"

"Ow! WhAt ThE mOtHeRfUcK wAs ThAt FoR, bRo?"

There was a squeek. The vent creaked and then jerked.

"Oh fucks."

The vent crashed to the floor due the combined weight of Toki and the stranger.


End file.
